


peinado corto por delante y largo por detrás (it's a fucking mullet)

by thegayscanwrite



Series: Klance One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), He's GAY ok? Leave him alone, Klance oneshot, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance steps in and is like, M/M, Nyma's a bitch, One Shot, Party, Slight homophobia? Kinda? Nyma thinks she can make Keith like girls, bitch no, klance, klance kiss, mullet - Freeform, peinado corto por delante y largo por detrás
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayscanwrite/pseuds/thegayscanwrite
Summary: Lance drags Keith to a party and Nyma won't leave him alone.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	peinado corto por delante y largo por detrás (it's a fucking mullet)

**Author's Note:**

> Nyma is a biiiiitch but she kind of wingmanned the dumb bois together so all good.

Lance had dragged them all to an end of year college party and Keith was seriously regretting coming. The reason for his regret was a girl in his class called Nyma who would not leave him alone. She just didn’t seem to understand what “I’m gay” means claiming that he just needed a taste of her, and he would be permanently on the side of the girls. Keith highly doubted this. 

After about 10 minutes of pushing off her advances (which included literally having to push her off of his lap when she tried to join him on the couch), he decided to seek out one of his friends to rescue him. To his relief he saw Lance coming over. Lance winked at him and forced himself between the two throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Hey babe, is she bothering you?”

Keith gave him a shocked look before he quickly replies, “She just doesn’t want to leave me alone.”  
Nyma stared at them, a look of surprise playing across her face, “Wait, you two are dating?”  
Keith sighed, “Yes. I’ve literally told you I’m gay at least 10 times.”

Keith looked to the side, surprised to see a blush on Lance’s face. Unfortunately, Nyma saw it too, shooting him a smug look, “I don’t believe you.”  
“Do you actually think we feel the need to prove it to you?” Lance glared at her.  
“Fine then, I guess I won’t leave you alone…” Nyma waggled her eyebrows. “Unless you kiss.”  
“Jesus fuck lady. Seriously?”  
“Yes seriously, now kiss.”

Lance turned towards Keith, question shining in his eyes. Keith gave a small nod before wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance’s hands slid down to rest on Keith’s hips. Keith’s eyes slid closed as the two leaned towards each other, lips brushing softly, sending shivers down Keith’s back. He opened his eyes slightly to see Nyma still staring at them, so he leant in further and deepened this kiss feeling Lance melt into him. The boys lost sense of time and when they finally broke apart for breath, Nyma was across the room chatting up a boy Keith thinks might be called Rolo.

When he turned back towards Lance, he could see a deep blush on his face and Cuban boy instantly started rambling, “Uh, I’m sorry that went so far. I could see that Nyma was making you uncomfortable, and I wanted to help. I didn’t mean to make you have to kiss me. I just didn’t see how else to make her leave.”  
Keith mumbled something.  
“What was that?”  
“Um well, I didn’t exactly mind it…”  
“Wait, what? What do you mean?”  
Keith went bright red and spoke slightly louder, just loud enough for Lance to pick up the words, “I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to kissing you again.”  
Lance stared at him, “Does that mean you like me?”  
“Yeah. Sorry, just forget that this happened.” Keith pushed himself up from the couch and tried to rush out of the room, but Lance grabbed his arm.  
“Wait!” Keith turned to him, “For the record I would definitely not be opposed to that happening again!”  
Keith froze, “Seriously?”  
“Yes seriously, mullet.”  
“Ok, I’m taking the all back if you call me mullet again.”  
“What if I asked you on a date?”  
“I’d say yes on the condition you never call me mullet again.”  
“Deal, peinado corto por delante y largo por detrás.”  
“What did you just call me?”  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

*****

“Hey Lance, can you repeat what you said before?” Keith sat on the couch on his phone.  
“Sure, peinado corto por delante y largo por detrás.”  
Keith’s phone started talking, “This means short hairstyle in the front and long in the back.”  
Keith jumped up and stared at Lance.  
“Lance, you fucker.”  
Lance ran.


End file.
